


First night

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Lemon, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Noi ci siamo…» Alistair si fermò, cercando il termine giusto: «…imbattuti l’uno nell’altra… e, nonostante questo sia il momento meno perfetto possibile, mi sono ritrovato comunque ad amarvi, tra un combattimento e l’altro. Non voglio più aspettare. Io…» le sorrise, sentendo il proprio cuore battere più forte, poiché adesso c’era la nota dolente di tutto quel discorso: «…non ho mai fatto questo. Lo sapete. Voglio che sia con voi, finché ne avremo la possibilità. Nel caso che…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night

**Titolo** : First night  
 **Personaggi** : OC!Evaine Cousland, Alistair Theirin  
 **Genere** : erotico, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, missing moments, lemon  
 **Wordcount** : 1.776 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : -

   
 _Forza, Alistair. Ce la puoi fare! In fondo, non è così complicato, no?_  
Il guerriero alzò lo sguardo, osservando la giovane donna tornare presso l’accampamento: i capelli scuri erano lasciati sciolti ed erano umidi, gli occhi verdi rivolti verso Leliana e sorridenti, mentre il corpo magro ed esile era coperto solo da una camicia e da un paio di braghe da uomo.  
Ecco, così dovrebbe essere: spensierata, allegra, felice.  
Scosse il capo, alzandosi e respirando a fondo, sotto gli sguardi divertiti di Zevran e Oghren che, quasi sicuramente, avevano capito cos’aveva intenzione di fare: in fondo li aveva tormentati, chiedendo delucidazioni in merito: «Posso parlarvi?» le domandò, avvicinandosi e attirando su di sé quello sguardo dello stesso colore dello smeraldo.  
Oh, fantastico! Iniziava a rimeggiare!  
«Certamente!»  
  
  
   
«D’accordo…» iniziò, non appena fu sicuro di esser lontano da orecchie indiscrete, per quanto fosse possibile all’accampamento: «Immagino di non sapere davvero come chiedervelo…»  
Evaine inclinò il capo, corrucciando lo sguardo e guardandolo perplessa: «State sudando?» gli chiese, allungando una mano verso di lui e fermandosi a pochi centimetri dalla sua pelle: per quanto si fossero dichiarati a vicenda, si fossero baciati, rimaneva ancora restia a toccarlo.  
«No!» esclamò Alistair, scuotendo il capo: «Voglio dire, sì…» No, Alistair, non vuoi dire nemmeno questo, è un’altra cosa quella che vuoi dirle: «Voglio dire…sono alquanto nervoso, certo. Non che sia niente di male o di spaventoso o…Beh, sì»  
Oh, certo. Non era niente di spaventoso!  
Ma come sei diventato bravo a mentire, Alistair! I miei complimenti!  
Respirò a fondo, socchiudendo gli occhi e poi riaprendoli, incontrando subito quelli di Evaine, che lo fissavano preoccupati: «Come posso dirvelo? Sembra facile…» si fermò, scuotendo il capo: «Ma, ogni volta che sono vicino a voi, mi sento come se mi scoppiasse la testa.» alzò le mani frustato, imprecando qualsiasi cosa gli venisse a mente: ma perché era così imbranato?: «Non riesco a pensare con lucidità!» sbottò, sollevando le braccia verso il cielo e poi ributtandole giù, ricevendo in cambio un sussulto da parte della giovane.  
Oh, magnifico! Ci mancava solo che le facesse paura!  
E poi perché Evaine doveva avere paura di lui? Aveva affrontato di tutto, buttandosi tranquillamente nella mischia! Lui era un semplice tem…no, un imbranato cronico che non sapeva nemmeno fare una richiesta alla donna che amava!  
La ragazza ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo scuro: «Calmatevi, d’accordo?» gli mormorò, posandogli una mano sull’avambraccio, sgombro dall’armatura.  
Alistair annuì: «D’accordo. Devo calmarmi.» inspirò profondamente e rilasciò l’aria: «Oh, ha funzionato? Sì, forse sì» fece un passo indietro poi, scuotendo la testa, ne fece uno avanti, tornando più vicino a lei: «Ecco il punto.» iniziò, diventando serio.  
Perché certe cose andavano fatte con un minimo di serietà, no?  
«Stare vicino a voi mi fa impazzire, ma non riesco a immaginare di restare senza di voi. Mai più.» si fermò, beandosi del rossore che era salito sulle guance di Evaine: «Non so come dirlo in altro modo…» mormorò, passandosi una mano sulla nuca: «Voglio trascorrere la notte con voi. Qui, nell’accampamento. Forse sta tutto accadendo troppo velocemente, non so, ma…» si fermò nuovamente, avvicinandosi ancora di un passo: «so ciò che provo.»  
Le guance di Evaine erano, oramai, dello stesso colore dei capelli di Leliana e, la giovane, apriva e chiudeva la bocca, incapace di dire alcun ché; poi deglutì, portandosi una mano alla gola e tenendo sempre lo sguardo su di lui: «Volete trascorrere la notte con me?» gli domandò, mentre si spostava una ciocca che le era finita davanti gli occhi: «Ne siete sicuro?»  
Oh, come mai nella sua vita.  
Voleva lei, n’era certo. Solo lei.  
«Volevo aspettare il momento perfetto, il luogo perfetto…» le spiegò, inclinando la testa e guardandola dolcemente: «Ma quando sarà mai perfetto? Se le cose potessero essere perfette, non ci saremmo nemmeno incontrati».   
Se non ci fosse stata la minaccia del Flagello, lui sarebbe rimasto nella Chiesa, prendendo i voti e diventando il templare che non voleva essere, mentre lei…  
Lei sarebbe stata la nobildonna che era destinata a essere: corteggiata, ammirata, amata. Si sarebbe sposata con un uomo, a cui avrebbe dato figli, amore e dolcezza.  
Ma non era andata così.  
«Noi ci siamo…» Alistair si fermò, cercando il termine giusto: «…imbattuti l’uno nell’altra… e, nonostante questo sia il momento meno perfetto possibile, mi sono ritrovato comunque ad amarvi, tra un combattimento e l’altro. Non voglio più aspettare. Io…» le sorrise, sentendo il proprio cuore battere più forte, poiché adesso c’era la nota dolente di tutto quel discorso: «…non ho mai fatto questo. Lo sapete. Voglio che sia con voi, finché ne avremo la possibilità. Nel caso che…»  
Nel caso che io muoia.  
Io, perché non lascerei mai che tu muoia. Mai.  
«Non dite così» mormorò Evaine, afferrandogli la camicia e stringendosi lentamente a lui: «Ci sarà sempre tempo in futuro»  
«Davvero? Non potete saperlo. Io non posso saperlo.» gli sembrò che volesse dire qualcosa, ma alla fine scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more: «Almeno per una volta, vorrei poter dire di aver gettato la mia cautela al vento» le bisbigliò, chinando il capo fino a raggiungere l’orecchio perfetto con le labbra e inebriandosi del suo profumo.  
Quell’odore che amava.  
Evaine alzò la testa, posandogli le labbra sulle sue, delicatamente.  
Un bacio dolce, gentile che, lentamente, si stava trasformando in un intreccio di lingue; la strinse a sé, prendendola per la vita sottile e sollevandola da terra, mentre indietreggiava fino al punto che Morrigan aveva reclamato come proprio: «Morrigan, vattene» borbottò Evaine, staccandosi un attimo e osservando la strega.  
«Oh, voi due!» sbuffò quest’ultima con un tono esasperato, andandosene e, di sicuro, a sparlare con il resto del gruppo e a prenderlo in giro: Il templarino s’è finalmente deciso! Oggi, Alistair diventa uomo!  
Ma gli importava ben poco: Evaine era con lui. Evaine si sarebbe donata a lui.  
Lentamente la fece sdraiare sulla stuoia vicino al fuoco, mentre le bocche continuavano a reclamarsi a vicenda e le mani avevano iniziato a esplorare ciò che c’era sotto ai vestiti che, velocemente, scomparivano fino a quando non si ritrovarono pelle contro pelle.  
Facendo leva sulle braccia si sollevò, in modo da osservarla: il seno sodo con i capezzoli rosei, lo stomaco piatto, le gambe lunghe e perfette. Tutto in lei era perfetto.  
Alistair si sentì scuotere da un tremito e il suo membro s’indurì; strisciò sopra quel corpo magnifico e assaporò ogni centimetro di quel calore delizioso; Evaine chiuse gli occhi e s’inarcò contro di lui, mentre le mani gli artigliavano la schiena e gli esponeva il collo, dove il battito pulsava selvaggio, le labbra erano dischiuse e i capelli arruffati.  
La passione era decisamente qualcosa di delizioso!  
Scese verso il seno, iniziando a succhiarlo voracemente, mentre le mani correvano lungo i fianchi, imprimendosi nelle dita le curve e la morbidezza della pelle, mentre i gemiti di Evaine gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, facendogli aumentare i battiti del cuore.  
Stava dando piacere a una donna.  
Stava dando piacere alla sua donna.  
Se lo ripeteva, mentre scendeva, baciandole il costato, fino ad arrivare a quella parte del corpo di lei; alzò leggermente la testa, osservandola mordersi il labbro inferiore, mentre le dita gli scorrevano fra i capelli, delicate e morbide.   
Deglutì, prima di affondare il volto fra le gambe di Evaine e iniziare a leccare, mordere – mangiare – la sua parte più nascosta, godendosi i gemiti sempre più sconclusionati: «A-alis…tair…»  
«Sono qui.»  
Continuò, finché non la sentì tremare sotto le sue dita e un urlo liberatorio le uscì dalla gola: le aveva dato piacere, pensò stupefatto, alzando la testa e guardandola con gli occhi sgranati; Evaine rimase un po’ con gli occhi chiusi, il respiro ansante, poi li riaprì e l’osservò, sorridendo: «Vieni qui» bisbigliò, allungando una mano e riportandolo sopra di lei.  
Era giunto il momento.  
E lui non sapeva cosa fare.  
«Io non…»  
«Se stai…» la giovane si fermò, schiarendosi la voce: «Se stai per dire che non sai come fare, siamo in due»  
«Cosa?»  
Un sorriso timido comparve sul volto della ragazza: «Anch’io non l’ho mai fatto» bisbigliò, carezzandogli il volto, facendo scivolare le mani fin dietro al collo e massaggiandogli i muscoli delle spalle.  
Vergine.  
Evaine era vergine.  
Come lui.  
Oh, Creatore. E adesso?  
«Alistair, calmati.»  
«Ma…»  
«Insieme?»  
Insieme cosa?  
La fissò negli occhi e capì: insieme potevano farcela. Insieme, due imbranati come loro, avrebbero potuto portare a termine quella cosa fantastica che stavano facendo.  
Annuì, sistemandosi meglio e rimanendo attento a non pesarle addosso, facendo aderire la pelle a quella candida di lei e sentendo di nuovo l’eccitazione salire: «Insieme» bisbigliò Evaine, cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe e aprendogli la porta della sua verginità.  
Alistair si posizionò, entrando titubante e sentendo la barriera di lei: «Evaine…» mormorò, implorante.  
«Fallo!»  
E lui entrò, distruggendo quella barriera e sentendosi un bruto alla vista della smorfia di dolore che era comparsa sul volto della donna: «Evaine…» la chiamò, carezzandole il volto e rimanendo fermo lì, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
«E’ strano» mormorò, dopo un po’ la ragazza, sorridendogli e muovendo i fianchi, acutizzando il dolore – perché era dolore? – che sentiva ai lombi e in quella parte che era dentro di lei; si spostò leggermente e capì.  
Capì cosa doveva fare.  
Iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, stringendosi al corpo caldo di Evaine e perdendosi nel piacere, fino a quando non sprofondò nell’oblio, con i loro gemiti nelle orecchie.  
  
  
   
Il corpo di Evaine aderiva al suo perfettamente, si ritrovò a pensare come un idiota mentre lei riposava con la testa sul suo petto e, lui, trovava rilassante accarezzarle i capelli: «Uh, lo sapete, secondo tutte le sorelle del monastero, a quest’ora io dovrei essere colpito da un fulmine» buttò lì, ricordandosi gli ammonimenti delle sacerdotesse.  
Come se una prestazione come questa possa meritarsi un fulmine, pensò dentro di sé, magari il Creatore mi fulminerebbe per la troppa imbranataggine.  
«Davvero?» gli chiese Evaine, sollevando la testa e osservandolo in volto.  
«Sì, prima dovrebbe cadere il fulmine, e poi giungere la fine della civiltà come la conosciamo. Sono un uomo davvero cattivo» dichiarò deciso, sentendola ridere prima di assestargli una manata in pieno petto.  
«Abbiamo scacciato Morrigan…» mormorò Evaine, guardandosi attorno.  
Morrigan.  
Il gruppo.  
Maledizione, avrebbero iniziato con i pettegolezzi!  
Prima se n’era fregato ma, ora che era più lucido, iniziava a pensare alle conseguenze.  
«Vi rendete conto che il resto del nostro piccolo gruppo qui parlerà, vero?» buttò lì, sperando che lei non se ne vergognasse: «Lo fanno sempre.»  
Evaine si sistemò meglio nel suo abbraccio, strusciando il naso contro il suo petto: «Al primo commento arguto li darò in pasto alla Prole Oscura» dichiarò, facendolo ridere.  
«Davvero? Ecco perché vi amo!» esclamò allegro, carezzandole le spalle nude e sospirando beato, mentre lo sbadiglio di Evaine gli arrivava alle orecchie: «Prima che scivoliate nel sonno…» le bisbigliò «Vi ho detto che vi amo? L’ho fatto? Bene, sentirlo ancora una volta non vi ucciderà, vero?»  
Un sorriso pigro piegò le labbra di Evaine, mentre rialzava la testa e lo baciava sulle labbra: «Anche io vi amo» dichiarò, scivolando di nuovo nel rifugio delle sue braccia.  
«Visto? Era così difficile?»  
«Alistair…»  
«Sì?»  
«Voglio dormire…»  
«Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine!»  


 


End file.
